The Junior, Book 1
The Junior, Book 1 is the first and only book of ''The Junior'' series. It is the sequel to The Sophomore series. It is followed by The Senior. Summary While dealing with the events of last spring, you prepare to begin your junior year. Chapters 'Chapter 1: Live While We're Young' While dealing with the events of last spring, you prepare to begin your junior year. 'Chapter 2: A Head Full of Dreams' While James seeks your help with his book, Kaitlyn searches for a new drummer, and you rejoin the newspaper. 'Chapter 3: Shake It Off' As you settle into apartment life, you discover sharing a space with another person isn't as easy as it seems. Chapter 4: We Can't Stop An argument leads you to a night on the town with new friends... But things don't go quite as expected. Chapter 5: Somebody That I Used To Know After a harmless prank goes horrifically awry, it's up to you to prevent the culprit from striking again. Chapter 6: Problem In the wake of a nasty surprise, Chris worries about his future, and you get into your role as investigative journalist. Chapter 7: We Are Young It's Thanksgiving and Abbie and Tyler are hosting a get-together for all of your friends! What are you thankful for? Chapter 8: Bad Blood Kaitlyn suffers a setback, and you find yourself investigating suspicious occurrences. Chapter 9: Pray You Catch Me Disaster strikes two more of your friends as the pranks on campus get worse! Who could be next? Chapter 10: Set Fire to the Rain A breakthrough in your investigation leads you close to catching the culprit...But it also puts you in danger's path. Chapter 11: Sorry With nowhere left to turn, it's time to come clean about your investigation. Chapter 12: Rolling in the Deep You and your friends deal with a difficult truth, and you find yourself facing a crisis. Chapter 13: Look What You Made Me Do You're ready to confront the culprit. Will justice finally be served? Gameplay Features Closet After its introduction in LoveHacks, Book 1, the "Closet" feature was subsequently added to some of Choices' other series. This feature allows you to customize your clothes and in-game appearance. Evidence Board The evidence board is for clues that are found in Book 1. Initially, it was solely used to find out who crashed into Tyler's car at the end of The Sophomore, Book 2, but in Chapter 5, the board's use was extended for other investigations, such as the case of Beau Han's increasingly disruptive behavior. Apartment Decorations You and your love interest or Zack have moved into an apartment. Be on the look for decorations that will make the place a cozier home. Gallery ConfirmationofTheJunior.jpg|Confirmation of The Junior TheJuniorBk1USAPremiereDate.png|Chapter 1 Reveal (USA) The Junior Ch 1 Reveal.png BTSTheJunior.jpg|Monday/Tuesday Info TheJuniorFirstLook.png|Chapter 1 Sneak Peek YourAppartmentnopillows.png|Your Character's Apt. (No Pillows) YourAppartmentwithpillows.png|Your Character's Apt. (W/ Pillows) TheJuniorEvidenceBoard.png|Evidence Board Evidenceasofchapter6TJ.png|Evidence Board as of Ch. 6 Forked.png|Forks in Garbage AptdecorationssofarinTJ.png|Apt. Decorations as of Ch. 8 Evidenceboardasofch.8.png|Evidence Board as of Ch. 8 TJ Book 1 Chapter 13 Finale Sneak Peek.png|Chapter 13 (Finale) Sneak Peek Trivia * It was confirmed in the final chapter of The Sophomore, Book 2. * It premiered on Monday, April 9, 2018; a first for the franchise and for Pixelberry. * This is the first book to be released on a Monday instead of a Wednesday and a Friday, unlike The Freshman and The Sophomore series, which were released on Wednesdays. * In a reply to a player, Pixelberry confirmed that as of now The Junior ''is the only book that will come out on Mondays. * In Pixelberry's blog post about ''The Junior, Saran, a writer for the book, hinted that there may be more Love Interests to come. http://www.pixelberrystudios.com/blog/2018/4/9/the-junior ** If there are more love interests to come, it would mean that The Freshman has the most LI's along with Kenna from The Crown & The Flame, in the whole of the Choices Universe, with six. ** This has been confirmed, as Nathan Sterling is a love interest for your character. ** If there are even more love interests than him then the main character will have more love interests than any other character in the franchise. ** This may be because there was only one love interest in The Sophomore if your character was still single by the end of The Freshman (or if you hadn't played the previous books). In this one, you can choose any of the first five love interests at the start if you haven't played the previous books. * This book continues a trend which began in The Sophomore, where all chapters are named after popular songs. However, the songs that the chapters are named after in The Junior are all from the 2010s so far. * As of Chapter 8, all of the love interests except for Nathan have been victims of pranks that qualify as crimes. * At the end of Chapter 12, it is revealed that Chapter 13 will be the final chapter, thus making this the second shortest book in the franchise. References Category:Stories Category:The Junior Category:Romance Category:Female Lead